uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Fen Line
|linelength = |tracklength = |notrack = One - Two |gauge = |el = 25 kV AC OHLE |speed = maximum |elevation = }} The Fen Line is a railway in the United Kingdom that runs between the cities of Cambridge, Cambridgeshire and King's Lynn, Norfolk; the line is so called because it runs through The Fens. The line is part of the Network Rail Strategic Route 5 and comprises SRS 05.06 and part of 05.05. It is classified as a secondary line except between Cambridge and Ely which is classified as a London and South East commuter line. Services First Capital Connect First Capital Connect operate through services to London King's Cross (via the Cambridge Line). These services operate non-stop between London and Cambridge for most of the day, as part of the half-hourly "Cambridge Express" service. One train an hour is extended beyond Cambridge to serve most or all stations to King's Lynn. These services usually use Class 365 electrical multiple units. Three Class 365 EMUs have received names associated with the line: *''The Fenman'' (365 518) - previously a "named train" that used to operate on this line, consisting of locomotive-hauled InterCity (British Rail) trains; *''Robert Stripe Passengers' Champion'' (365 527) was named on 10 March 2006, after the 21st Anniversary of the Fen Line Users Association; *''Nelson's County'' (365 531) had a special livery applied to the outside which shows various scenes of West Norfolk. Greater Anglia Greater Anglia operate some direct services from London Liverpool Street to King's Lynn (via the West Anglia Main Line). These services operate only during the morning and evening peaks, and use Class 317 and Class 379 units. The section between Cambridge and Ely is also used non-stop by CrossCountry services to Stansted Airport, and by Greater Anglia services between Cambridge and Norwich (via the Breckland Line). Signalling The line is double tracked except between Littleport and Downham Market and between Watlington and King's Lynn where it is bi-directionally signalled single track. In the Down direction, the entrance to the single line sections is protected additionally by SPAD indicators. Signal boxes controlling the line are; *Cambridge power box *Littleport *Downham Market *Magdalen Road (Watlington) *King's Lynn The signalling system is Track circuit block with multiple aspect colour light signals- with the exception of: *one semaphore signal at King's Lynn which controls entry to the One Train In Section freight-only line from King's Lynn to Middleton Towers *two semaphore shunt signals at Downham Market station Infrastructure Traction current for electric trains is provided by 25 kV AC OHLE controlled by Romford Electrical Control Room. There are Neutral Sections at Shepreth Branch junction, Milton Fen and just north of Littleport bypass. The line has a loading gauge of W8 except for the section connecting the Ipswich to Ely Line to the Ely to Peterborough Line which is W10. Passenger volume These are the statistics of the numbers of passengers on the line from the year beginning April 2002 to the year beginning April 2010. Comparing each station between the first and last years, King's Lynn has increased by 38%, Watlington by 78%, Downham Market by 64%, Littleport by 89%, Ely by 67%, Waterbeach by 71% and Cambridge by 51%. }} References External links *Fen Line Users Association (FLUA) *Norfolk Railway Society Category:Rail transport in Cambridgeshire Category:Rail transport in Norfolk Category:Railway lines in the East of England Category:King's Lynn and West Norfolk Category:Transport in Cambridge